Retazos de amistad
by Samanta Black
Summary: Cuatro drabbles, cuatro amistades, cuatro pequeños momentos sobre Quirinius, Evan, Caradoc, Lorcan y sus amigos. Este reto participa en el Reto Normal "Enemies, Friends and Lovers" del Foro Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers.
1. De anécdotas vergonzosas y sonrisas

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este reto participa en el Reto Normal "Enemies, Friends and Lovers" del Foro Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers._

* * *

**De anécdotas vergonzosas y sonrisas enamoradizas**

_por Samanta Black._

Evan escuchó con irritación como Adam no paraba de contar una y otra vez la misma estúpida anécdota del estúpido **partido **del día anterior. Y aunque Adam era su amigo, prácticamente como su hermano, realmente empezaba a exasperarlo, hasta tal punto de estar tentado a lanzarle un_ Crucio_ allí mismo, tan solo para silenciarlo.

Las risas de Andrómeda Black, su compañera, de quien llevaba enamorado desde primer año, fueron las que colmaron su paciencia finalmente. Con un gruñido que se hizo escuchar aun por encima de las carcajadas de los otros dos adolescentes, Evan se levantó del sillón dispuesto a marcharse de la Sala Común y no dirigirle la palabra a Adam por algunos días.

—Ey, Rosier, amigo, no tienes que enfadarte por eso. Cualquiera de nosotros podría haberse estrellado contra la profesora McGregor en busca de la snitch —dijo Adam entre risas, tratando de apaciguar los ánimos de su amigo. Evan solo le dirigió una mirada furibunda en respuesta, antes de salir de allí sin decir ni una palabra, sin ser consciente que Andrómeda lo seguía.

—No deberías enfadarte, Evan —le dijo Andrómeda, una vez que se encontraron solos— Es obligación de nuestros amigos avergonzarnos de vez en cuando.

Y con una sonrisa que dejó embobado a Evan, Andrómeda se alejó de él, sabiendo que el muchacho tarde o temprano le daría la razón.

* * *

_Número de palabras: 225._


	2. De audiciones y motos muggles

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este reto participa en el Reto Normal "Enemies, Friends and Lovers" del Foro Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers._

* * *

**De audiciones y motos muggles**

_por Samanta Black._

Lorcan sabía que no tenía **tiempo** que perder. Las audiciones terminarían en tan solo unos minutos y a él aún le faltaba recorrer casi la mitad del centro del Londres muggle para llegar. Maldita la hora en la que decidí venir como muggle, pensaba mientras esquivaba a las personas que caminaban tranquilamente a su alrededor.

El adolescente estaba tan concentrado en su trayecto, obligando a sus pies a avanzar cada vez más rápido, que no había notado como una moto muggle parecía seguirlo desde varias cuadras atrás, hasta que el conductor le gritó:

—¿Necesitas un aventón, D'eath?

De la impresión, el chico casi se cae de bruces, más aún al notar quien era la que conducía aquel cacharro.

—¿Aime? —preguntó incrédulo, aminorando el paso, mientras la chica revelaba su rostro tras el casco.

—La misma —contestó Aime White con una sonrisa— ¿Necesitas un aventón a tu audición?

Lorcan, aunque no demasiado fanático de lo no mágico, no dudó ni un segundo en subir tras su amiga.

—¿Cómo supiste…? —empezó a preguntar mientras avanzaban rápidamente a través del trafico londinense.

—Soy tu mejor amiga, D'eath ¿Enserio creíste que me perdería tu posiblemente más importante actuación? —replicó Aime, como si le hubiera leído la mente. Y Lorcan, aunque no podía ver su rostro, sabía que ella portaba una sonrisa muy parecida a la suya, producto a esa peculiar conexión que compartían desde que se habían conocido en Hogwarts, ya casi siete años atrás. Una conexión que los había convertido en amigos contra todo pronóstico y que mantenía viva esa extraña amistad entre el medio-vampiro y la hija de muggles.

* * *

_Número de palabras: 267._


	3. De nargles y resfriados

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este reto participa en el Reto Normal "Enemies, Friends and Lovers" del Foro Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers._

* * *

**De nargles y resfriados**

_por Samanta Black._

Quirinus Quirrel nunca se había encontrado más aburrido en el **castillo** que esa tarde de invierno. La principal razón se debía a que mientras todos los demás alumnos de Hogwarts disfrutaban de la reciente nevada, paseando por los terrenos, jugando batallas de nieve y patinando en el Lago congelado, él se encontraba confinado en la enfermería debido a un estúpido resfriado.

—Señor Lovegood, este no es horario de visita —escuchó Quirinus como Madame Pomfrey reñía a alguien en la puerta.

—Lo sé, señora Pomfrey. Pero le juro, juradito, que no voy a molestar a nadie —contestó una voz con rapidez y Quirinus casi podía adivinar como Xeno Lovegood se encontraba de rodillas frente a la enfermera. Y efectivamente así parecía ser, ya que esta cedió más rápido de lo normal ante la petición del niño:

—Está bien. Pero solo diez minutos, señor Lovegood.

Xenophilius no contestó, simplemente le dirigió a la enfermera su más encantadora sonrisa y corrió en dirección a la cama de Quirinus. Este, sorprendido de verlo allí, no tardó en preguntarle el porqué de su visita, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de saludar al rubio.

—Porque eres mi amigo y no voy a dejarte aquí solo toda la tarde, Quirinus —contestó Xenophilius como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo— Además —agregó, esta vez con ese aire soñador que salía a flote de vez en cuando— A los nargles les gusta más las enfermerías cálidas que los jardines helados.

* * *

_Número de palabras: 243._


	4. De tardes de biblioteca y leones

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este reto participa en el Reto Normal "Enemies, Friends and Lovers" del Foro Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers._

* * *

**De tardes de biblioteca y leones parlanchines**

_por Samanta Black._

Caradoc sabía que aquello tenía que ser una **equivocación**. No podía creer que entre todos los chicos que había en su clase, tendría que hacer el trabajo justamente con ella.

—Por favor, Dearborn, quita esa cara que no muerdo —bromeó Mary, tomando asiento junto al Ravenclaw. Este trató de ignorarla, concentrándose únicamente en los libros de Transformaciones que lo rodeaban, pero Mary no parecía querer captar la indirecta, ya que no paró de hablar durante las dos horas en las que estuvieron juntos en la biblioteca.

Caradoc realmente quería que ella se callara de una vez por todas, pero Mary McDonald no era conocida precisamente por ser de lo más silenciosa.

—Y… Dearborn ¿siempre eres así de serio o es cosa de Ravenclaws? —le preguntó Mary, empezando a hartarse del mutismo del chico.

—McDonald ¿siempre eres así de parlanchina o es cosa de Gryffindors? —le espetó Caradoc en respuesta, finalmente apartando la vista de los libros. Mary solo le sonrió en respuesta, contenta de al fin haber captado la atención del niño. Caradoc bufó por lo bajo, pero no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios, correspondiendo a la parlanchina leona.

Terminaron el trabajo entre silencios, conversaciones banales y una que otra risa, sin saber que después de ese día, surgiría una nueva amistad entre el tranquilo Ravenclaw y la alocada Gryffindor.

* * *

_Número de palabras: 226._

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Aquí les traigo un nuevo conjunto de viñetas, está vez centrados en la "amistad". Si debo decir la verdad, no he quedado demasiado convencida con lo que he escrito en estas cuatro viñetas, pero entre el límite de palabras, los personajes que me han tocado y la temática, no he logrado que mi musa haga un mejor trabajo. _

_Aun así, espero que le haya gustado lo suficiente como para dejarme un review con sus opiniones :)_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Sam._


End file.
